Otto Octavius (Earth-61112)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-61112 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = , 5'9" as Otto Octavius | Weight = 167 lbs. | Weight2 = , 245 lbs as Otto Octavius | Eyes = Hazel | Eyes2 = , Brown as Otto Octavius | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = , Bald as Otto Octavius | UnusualFeatures = Mechanical tentacles (as Dr. Octopus) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Ph.D. in Nuclear physics | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Schenectady, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Bryan Hitch | First = Point One Vol 1 1 | Last = Age of Ultron Vol 1 5 | Death = | Quotation = This. This is why Parker always won. I treated my allies as lackeys. Extensions of myself. They could never be more effective that I... only less. They couldn't make me stronger, only weaker. This is...different. As I said, death does not like to be cheated. But with the right people at your side... it can be defeated. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 6AU | HistoryText = Secret War |thumb|left]] Otto fought a mind-controlled Ultron (by Doctor Doom) as Doctor Octopus in Secret War. Age of Ultron Presumably after erasing Peter Parker from his mind, Otto Octavius awoke to see Ultron's army attacking outside. Morally horrified by the incidents going on, he finally realized the terror evil caused, and went for his loved ones in vain. Unlike all other heroes, who were either killed by Ultron's forces or escaped to the Central Park refuge, Spider-Man was captured by the Owl and Hammerhead. Hawkeye went on a one-man suicide mission to save the tattered and unmasked hero, and was successful despite Ultron Sentinels having detected them. Later, Spider-Man told his account of the invasion. Over the days, Otto came to regret having ever killed Peter. However, Iron Man came to him and told him that his work at Horizon Labs might have been a key figure in defeating Ultron. Instead, Otto went straight for Ultron, but was easily defeated. However, this made him realize that he didn't have to give up just yet. Spider-Man was one of the heroes that stayed behind while other heroes went for Ultron in the future and Wolverine and Invisible Woman went for Hank Pym in the past. | Personality = Although he's very similar to the Otto Octavius of the mainstream universe, unlike his counterpart, this Otto Octavius has realized the value of teamwork and co-operation instead of using his allies as expendable pawns. It seems he retains some of Peter's guilt trip issues as he blames himself for not saving Peter's loved ones and he retains Peter's determination to win no matter what the odds. This makes him a more heroic version of the mainstream Superior Spider-Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Spider-Man's Web-Shooters, Spider-Bots, Doctor Octopus' Tentacles | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Octavius Family Category:Legally Deceased Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Shared Identities: Successors Category:Doctors Category:Technopaths